


ART: Please, Teddy

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collars, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: James asks so nicely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old art to fix a broken link, with thanks to Marshview for the tech support. Thanks to Shiftylinguini for the art beta.
> 
> This drawing was inspired by iamisaac's wonderful writing of James and Teddy's relationship in "Omega." And then, after iamisaac saw this drawing, she wrote a new fic to go with it, which can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9107737). It's a delightful, short, and very explicit depiction of this same scene. Please check it out and leave her some love!


End file.
